DuckTales: We Happy Few AU
DuckTales: We Happy Few AU is a Alternate Universe series created by TBD. Synopsis Taking place in 1964, Duckburg is in a state where the joy Cast * Ben Schwartz - Dewey Duck (Arthur Hastings) - He is one of the main protagonists * Kate Micucci - Webby Vanderquack (Sally Boyle) - She is one of the main protagonists. She is shown to be * Bobby Moynihan - Louie Duck (Percival "Percy" Hastings) - During the war, he was * David Tennant - Scrooge McDuck (Ollie Starkey) - He is one of the main protagonists who * Jim Rash - Gyro Gearloose (Jack Worthing) - He is the host of DBC Newhour with Uncle Gyro. He is the main antagonist-turned-supporting character. He went insane and finally snapped after he remembers his daughter got shot. * Mary Elizabeth Winstead - Gwen Windquack (Annie Hastings) - She is a reporter who is the older/younger sister of Dewey, Abby and Louie. She has anxiety, is anti-social, and * Jennifer Tilly - Beatrice Duckline-Quackery (Olivia Starkey) - She is the first female military soldier * Dan Middleton - Daniel Glimduck (Stanley Boyle) - He is * Kristen Schaal - Abby Yates (Petunia Hastings) - She is * Rebecca Parham - Kathleen Dingo (Jane Worthing) - She is the new host of Joyful Days. She is the true main antagonist. She is called Aunt Kathleen and the younger adopted sister of Uncle Gyro. * Lindsay Jones - Candy (Victoria Byng) - A director who enters Dewey's office * Mark Fischbach - Walt Candsey (General Robert Byng) - He is the father of Candy * Matthew Patrick - Dr. Frankenollie (Mr. Smilez) - A Nazi soldier who is the former doctor and scientist from a town called TBD. Differences * Original We Happy Few has blood, strong language and violence while this also has adult content * DuckTales took place in 2018 while this takes place in 1964. * Dewey is brave and can fights. * Webby is shown to be a spy when she is sneaking through the house. * Gyro Gearloose is the host of Joyful Days and is called Uncle Gyro. * Joy pills are actually now colorful and candy shaped pills. * Mood Booths are now have telephones and coins. * Each episodes have different stories featuring the characters * The war is called The Dark War. * When Dewey witnesses everyone eating the animal, it is shown that it is dead. * Scrooge can try to be a bit of grumpy but when he is not, he is shown to be gentleman. * Launchpad is a bobby who is a Trivia * This series has many cameos, blood, drugs, alcohol, sexual theme, violence, horror, and comedy. * This series is based on the game We Happy Few. * Each episodes contains sexual theme, blood and gore, drugs, alcohol, and scenes that contains disturbing, deaths, sex and jumpscares * Happy Pills can be heard in the background. * When Scrooge is around bobbies, he starts to fight them. But around Launchpad Episodes *DuckTales: We Happy Few AU/Dewey's Story *DuckTales: We Happy Few AU/Webby's Story *DuckTales: We Happy Few AU/Scrooge's Story *DuckTales: We Happy Few AU/Gwen's Story *DuckTales: We Happy Few AU/Beatrice's Story *DuckTales: We Happy Few AU/Daniel's Story *TBD Quotes *'Gyro:' Wakey Wakey, everyone. Today's another day! Time to start the day off with taking some joy pills! (As the people takes their joy, Dewey notices that many people are on Joy.) *Dewey: Whoa... Everyone is on Joy because they want to forget bad things. I guess I could do that since... uh... (flashes back to where the children and Louie went away to Germany. Then, Louie has been taken away by Bobbies. The flashback ends as Dewey starts crying.) Oh god... (As Dewey cries, a woman came and take out a joy.) *'Woman (Gwen):' H-here. Take it. *'Dewey:' Thank you. (takes it) Ah... much better. (Webby is in the house.) *'Webby:' Hmmm.... (gets an idea) I know Category:Unfinished pages Category:We Happy Few Category:DuckTales Category:Paula712's Ideas Category:Friendly Girl's Ideas Category:Alternate Reality